Russian Roulette
by Stripes93
Summary: Alfred and Ivan play a game of Russian Roulette. It becomes more than just a game...


The ticking of the clock seemed to boom through the ominously quiet room, filling Alfred's ears with the too loud sound, as though each tick was a small bomb set off in his mind. He looked steadily at the man sitting across from him, studying him with blue eyes-like the sky, like what his land stood for...freedom. "You brought it?" His voice echoed around him, drowning out the sound of the annoying clock.

"Of course," The violet-eyed man smiled and pulled out a black revolver, setting it on the table. Alfred nodded and dug out a quarter from his pocket, balling his hand around it.

"Call it," He said, flipping the silver coin into the air.

"Heads," Ivan said calmly, watching the coin come back down and landed on the table, beginning to spin. Both men leaned in, eyes wide, waiting for the quarter to stop. When it finally did, Ivan looked to the America and smiled, closing his eyes. "You go first, comrade."

"Right," Alfred grabbed the gun and spun the revolver before it clicked and stopped. _'Show no fear,' _he thought, holding the gun straight to his head and pulled the trigger. CLICK! Empty. He held back a sigh of relief and set the weapon back on the table. One down five to go. Ivan's turn now. The Russian reached for the gun with no hesitation and held it to his head, pulling the trigger back. Empty as well. He slid the gun back over then reached into his pocket. Alfred watched curiously as his 'companion' opened a bottle of vodka and drank it straight, wiping his mouth as he was done. He then held it out to the blond, offering. "No thanks," Alfred said, watching him it take another swig then replaced it back in it's hiding spot.

"This is fun, da?" Ivan said, his violet-eyed gaze watching the American as he took his turn-hesitantly so, he noticed.

'_Of course it's fun, you sick bastard. You invented it!_' Alfred thought but smiled and nodded. "Yeah, the most fun I had in a while, dude." he said, trying not to flinch as he pulled the trigger, waiting for his brains to splatter all over the wall. _'Three more,'_ He set the gun back on the table and slid it over, almost wishing he had taken the offering of alcohol to calm his jittery nerves. He wondered how Ivan could do it, pull the trigger with out so much as blinking. Was it the vodka or was it something else? Did he know something Alfred didn't? No...he was just being paranoid. He was always like that when it came to the Russian, for some reason the violet-eyed man just made Alfred nervous.

Ivan pulled the trigger and giggled-giggled!-when he found it empty then passed it back to Alfred. As much as the American tried to hide it, Ivan could see the sweat trickling down the blond's neck, the slight twitch in his hand, the way his eyes continued to dart around the room; Alfred was nervous and he had reason to be. This game was like no other. This game had a possibility of ending in his death-but also the Russian's. So why did this game seem to amuse him so much? Alfred couldn't even begin to wonder what went through his head when he smiled like he did. Was he just simply happy or was it just a ploy to convince everyone he was innocent until he finally made a move? A joyful person by nature or a clever ruse?

Alfred swallowed and looked directly into the barrel of the gun, pleading with God above to protect him. "Something wrong, comrade?" Ivan asked, tilting his head just sightly at the American.

"No dude...I'm fine." Alfred told him, putting the gun to his head. He pulled the trigger...nothing. He looked to the gun, mouth agape before he smiled. He had won! He set the gun back down, ready to gloat in his typical fashion before Ivan picked the gun back up, placing it to his head. "I-ivan...What are you do-" He gasped and stood up quickly, the chair falling to the floor as the Russian pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Oh...no bullet." Ivan said. "I though I put one in there." He shrugged as though it were no big deal then smiled to the American. "Well, good game. Congratulations. Maybe we'll play again next time, yes?" He said, placing the weapon in it's holster and left out the room.

Alfred stared at his retreating form before falling to his knees, body shaking. '_That bastard,_' he thought, grabbing at his hair and pulled. '_That bastard!_' It was all he could think. He really pulled the trigger...ready to kill himself...Alfred sat back and pulled his knees to his chest. This game...that's all it was to the Russian, a game of psychological warfare. While Ivan stayed calm and collected...Alfred was having a breakdown. He bit his lip and began to hum his national anthem, rocking gently back and forth. It was then he heard footsteps and looked up to see Ivan, staring down at him with cold violet eyes and that smile that chilled the room. _'You...you self destructive bastard!'_ Alfred screamed in his head as the Russian pulled the gun back out and slid it to the blond.

"Alfred...we miscounted. There is still one bullet left..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Apparently I've been looking at too much dark America stuff on DA because I was feeling incredibly dark today and the words 'Russian Roulette' popped in my head. I thought it fitting for Alfred and Ivan. Did you notice that as each shot was taken Alfred just got more and more nervous? I sort of like to think of America like that. Because when things really start to dwindle down we American's will panic-just my personal opinion though, so don't take it to heart if you disagree. I kind of like the freak out at the end. Nothing much left to say except tell me what you think and review. ~Ciao! Love Stripes._


End file.
